


Distractions

by letsgolesbiansletsgoooo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (is this just fantasy), F/F, It's really short, What the Hell, catradora, catradora before season 5, it took me like a month for some reason, its not real life, light hope and shadow weaver with distractions....., light hope is kind of the villian here, the crystal castle got an upgrade, the only reason i made it teen and up is cause they swear a bit, this happens in like season three maybe idk, this is the shortest thing ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgolesbiansletsgoooo/pseuds/letsgolesbiansletsgoooo
Summary: light hope manipulates adora's memories, and catra shows up.somewhere during season three?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Distractions

“Your training is incomplete. I advise you to stay here until you are fully capable. Your powers are dangerous without control. I advise you to stay here. Do not return to your--”

Adora stepped through Light Hope’s hologram, cutting her off. She swung the Sword of Protection up over her head, resting its weight on her shoulder. “I’m not going to just _wait around_ until I’ve killed enough bots-- or done enough _meditations_. I need to get out to Bright Moon and help Glimmer, and Bow, and Angella, and-- and-- I have to stop the Horde, and--” She choked on the name-- “ _Catra_.”

Light Hope’s hologram flickered back into place. “Your training is incomplete.”

“I don’t give a single _fuck_ about my stupid TRAINING,” Adora’s body glowed as she shifted into She-Ra’s form. She chucked the sword at a wall, overwhelmed by anger. The sword hung there, stuck in the glimmering stone. “I’m leaving. It’s not like you can stop me.” Light Hope’s face flickered, a moment of artificial doubt flashing on her features. “You’re just a code,” Adora spat.

“I am a holographic persona, programmed by the First Ones to train and assist She-Ra, Etheria’s champion.”

Adora stepped in front of Light Hope, her arms crossed. “Then maybe you should find someone else to be She-Ra,” Her form flickered, and she shrank back down to normal size. “Because I’m leaving.”

Light Hope watched as Adora walked out of the chamber, kicking up debris as she left. The sword hung over her shoulder, it’s blue gem glowing in the soft light of the Castle. Light Hope turned around and touched something on the control panel. “Activate memory manipulation broadcast. Do not let She-Ra leave.”

~~~

Adora stepped out onto the grass, breathing in the misty forest air. _Something seems off,_ she thought. _What’s happened since I left?_ Gripping her sword, Adora shifted into She-Ra’s form. A Horde cruiser screamed overhead, and Adora dove into the trees for cover.

The cruiser screeched to a halt in front of the Crystal Castle, and someone jumped off, nimble and quick. A long tail followed the hooded figure.

Adora gasped. “ _Catra?”_ She whispered, readying her sword.

Catra pulled the hood from her head, revealing her long mess of hair, and ears, twitching at every sound. “I landed fine,” She said into a communicator. “If Adora-- If She-ra is inside, she’ll be trapped.” Catra paused as someone on the other end spoke. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Get the sword, get out.” She laughed. “It’s not like she’s anything without it.” Catra put the communicator back on the cruiser and walked towards the door of the Castle. “Now, how do we open you…” She placed a hand on the markings, and the door immediately opened. “Huh.” She strutted inside, her tail swishing behind her.

_How the hell did she do that?_ Adora thought. _The Castle is only supposed to open for friends of She-Ra… It must be broken._ She stood up, shifting back into her normal form. “I guess I should… follow her?” Adora said to no one in particular. “Yeah. I should do that.”

~~~

“UGHHH. These dumb princesses and their dumb anciet tech.” Catra held her tablet up above her head, trying to find a signal. “I need a map of this place if I’m gonna find her…” She glanced up at the room’s high ceilings, as if she saw something move in the shadows. Shaking her head, Catra stalked off into the next hallway.

Adora let out a sigh of relief, floating down from the shadows in She-Ra’s form and landing lightly on the floor. _If she’d have seen me-_ Adora thought, shuddering at the confrontation to come. As she followed Catra towards the center of the castle, Adora asked herself why she wasn’t out helping the Rebellion. _There’s no way for Catra to access any information stored in the ruins- Well, maybe there is. Somehow, Catra had gotten inside, so who knows what she can do._ Adora watched Catra saunter through the tunnels, her tail swishing behind her. Each time Catra stopped, so did Adora. Each time Catra turned and looked behind her, sure she’d heard something, Adora slunk into the shadows, magic enveloping her.

After what might have been hours, they made it to the center of the castle. Soft light reflected off the crystalline walls and shone across the control panel in the center of the room. Catra scanned the room, narrowing her eyes as she realized that She-Ra was nowhere to be found. “I guess she isn’t here,” Catra said, and turned to leave the room.

Overhead, Adora watched her leave, exhaling only when her tail disappeared around the doorframe. _She must be tired. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Catra give up on something so easily…_ Adora dropped down from the ceiling, where she’d been floating. She headed towards the control panel… Suddenly, something hit her from behind, and Adora fell to the ground, unconscious.

~~~

When she opened her eyes, Catra loomed over her, holding the Sword to Adora’s neck. Catra raised an eyebrow, noticing that she was awake. She leaned in, their noses nearly touching. “Hey, Adora.”

“Wh- What- Catra- I thought you- You left-” Adora sputtered, her throat constricted by the Sword’s tip. She struggled against the rope around her wrists, and attempted to conjure She-Ra.

“Oh, no, Adora. You won’t be using this sword anymore… It’s the Horde’s now.” Catra laughed, loud and smug. “You’re going to rot in prison, right where you and your little Rebellion scum belong.” She lifted the Sword above Adora’s head. “Or maybe… Maybe I should just kill you now, and get it over with.” Catra raised the Sword, preparing to strike-

And scraped her nails down on Adora’s face instead. The three cuts were deep, and bloomed red immediately. She smirked at Adora’s terrified look. “You didn’t really think I’d kill you? I’m not a _killer_ , Adora… Just a soldier.”

“Y- You’d kill a princess if you could-” Adora started, but Catra slammed her against a wall before she could finish.

“You’re a princess, aren’t you? I could always kill you. But I _won’t_. I am not a killer.”

Adora stared up at her former friend. “I believe you.”

Catra’s glare softened, and she loosened her grip on Adora. “Really?”

“No.” Adora took the opening in the younger girl’s defense to her advantage, shoving Catra off her and diving for the Sword. The minute her hand curled around its hilt, Adora’s body glowed, and grew into She-Ra. “You should have kept your guard up.”

“ _Bitch_.” Catra spat. “I thought- I thought maybe you still _cared_ \- But you really did change.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. I didn’t change. I _learned_.”

“You were _brainwashed_ by the Rebellion! How can you even say that you- you learned. What?! What did you learn?!”

Adora’s voice boomed in the empty chamber. “Catra- The Horde is evil. They want to wipe out all of Etheria- can’t you see that? Don’t you get it?”

Catra’s tail twitched in fear. “No. You’re the one who doesn’t get it. We were best friends, Adora- _Best friends_. And you just left! That dumb sword-” She pointed at the Sword, glowing in Adora’s grasp. “It’s the reason we’re fighting each other. I just want you back. That’s it.” She paused, her ears drooping. “Adora, look at me.” Stepping forward, Catra lifted her hand to Adora’s chin.

The taller girl’s blue eyes flitted up, meeting Catra’s two-toned ones. “I should kill you.”

“Adora… You don’t want to kill me.” Pause. Catra smirked. “I don’t want to kill you, so…”

“You’re so annoying, Catr-” Adora started, but stopped short when Catra lifted her hand, and brushed glowing blond hair away from bright blue eyes.

Catra leaned into Adora, their noses brushing. Adora closed her eyes, giving in.

Right when their lips were about to touch, the hologram broke.

Light Hope spoke from behind Adora. “Distractions, She-Ra. You fell for it. You are not ready.”

She-Ra faded, and Adora turned to look at Light Hope. Her eyes were full of tears, and her lip was bleeding, from where she’d bit down on it to keep from screaming. “That- Do I- Did I make that? Do I _want that?”_

“The program was designed to display one’s memories.”

Adora blinked. “That's never happened before-”

“It has recently been upgraded to display desires, based on one’s memories,” Light Hope said. “That was your desire.”

“B- But I don't- I don't _like_ her-”

“It seems you do.”

Adora ignored her. “That was a test?”

“Yes. You failed.”

“Why?” She already knew the answer.

“ _Distractions_ , Adora.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was super short, it took super long tho haha  
> pls leave comments, kudos, its appreciated!   
> behind the scenes for this on my tumblr, @catras-ears37


End file.
